Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to standardized universal connectors. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing at least one of a peripheral protocol negotiation and a universal connector to accommodate different input/output (I/O) protocol types.
Discussion
A challenge of designing host devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones) and peripheral devices (e.g., flash drives, audio/video devices) may relate to I/O protocols. Specifically, the prevalence of numerous I/O protocols may require device manufacturers to guess what other device manufacturers and consumers may prefer. In response, device manufacturers often provide a number of connectors to accommodate multiple protocols. This may lead to unnecessary expansion in device form factors.